


Reunion

by americaninja



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americaninja/pseuds/americaninja
Summary: Joey and Jude meet up with Roxy after so long.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this](https://chbichee.tumblr.com/post/166668888875/another-reunion) comic by [chbichee](https://chbichee.tumblr.com), who has been kind enough to give me permission to base this fic on the comic.
> 
> Might have played a little fast and loose with some canon rules, but eh.

BE ROSE.  
You are very, very bored.  
You quickly tell Kanaya where you’re going before taking off for the dream bubbles. You don’t know what you’re there to find, but whatever.  
In one, you find an older girl and a younger boy. Brother and sister, maybe? They don’t really look that similar, save for the hair color. The boy looks an awful lot like Jade, though (except for the ears, of course).  
You ask them for their names.  
“I’m Joey Claire, and this is my brother, Jude Harley,” the girl says.  
Joey Claire and Jude Harley.  
Wait.  
You know those names.  
Before they can react, you pull them into a hug, then grab them by the wrists and pull them behind you as you hurry back to Earth.  
Once there, you don’t give them a moment to observe the planet as you bring them to a small house surrounded by pumpkins. You throw open the door and say to the startled Roxy, “Look who I found!”  
-  
BE ROXY.  
You’re just sitting on your floor, playing your Game Boy, when the door bursts open. Rose is pulling two kids behind her. “Look who I found!” she declares, her eyes shining with glee.  
You look at the kids she’s dragged in. They seem… familiar. But how?  
The kids look like they’re about to burst with joy. The girl steps forward a bit. “Roxy? Is it really you?”  
How do they know you? Did you babysit them? That couldn’t be possible. You never babysat anyone besides cats and carapacians.  
No, that’s not true. You did babysit them, in another timeline. In Rose’s timeline.  
“Joey? Jude?” you whisper.  
They throw themselves onto you in a tackle-hug, flattening you. You pull yourself back up and hug them back. “It’s been awhile, huh,” you say as the tears start to fall.  
-  
BE JOEY FIVE MINUTES AGO.  
You don’t know where you are.  
You don’t know how you got here.  
You feel like you’ve been in this strange place forever, and yet, for no time at all. In one hand is your flashlight; in the other is your brother’s hand.  
Suddenly, a young woman appears from the sky and descends. She’s very beautiful in her sun-colored robes, but you can’t help noticing that she looks a lot like your old babysitter. Not quite the same, but the resemblance is strong.  
She asks for your names. Holding Jude’s hand tighter, you say “I’m Joey Claire, and this is my brother, Jude Harley.”  
She stares for a moment before realization lights up her eyes. She suddenly hugs you, then grabs you both and takes off into the sky. “I have a surprise for you two!” she yells as you hurtle through space.  
You arrive on Earth, but it’s different from the Earth you knew. You get no chance to examine it, though, as this woman is still taking you somewhere. You pass by strange black and white creatures, and a few humans, and more trolls (is Xefros here?), but you have no chance to speak to them.  
And then you see Roxy again, and you’re so, so very happy.  
-  
BE JUDE IN THE PRESENT.  
When Roxy finally releases you, you see that the other woman has left. You get a good look at your babysitter. She looks older now, and she’s wearing odd blue clothing, but she’s still the same Roxy who took care of you your whole life, who was there when your father wasn’t.  
“Who is that other girl?” you say.  
“Oh, that’s Rose. My… sister. Yeah. Something like that,” she says.  
That’s really helpful.  
Rose returns with a photograph. She shows it to you. It’s you, Joey, and Roxy when you were younger. You vaguely remember that picture being taken.  
“I found this picture when I was young, hidden among my mother’s books. When I showed it to her, she started crying, then hugged me and said that she used to babysit when she was a teenager. I did not learn the truth until later, when I found one of her diaries. One day, she had gone out to purchase food, but it took longer than she had anticipated. When she came back, you, Jude, were a crying mess, there was a gray-skinned boy with horns in the treehouse, and Joey—”  
“Was gone.”  
You turn to face Roxy, who is crying harder now. “If I had just come back earlier, maybe… maybe you wouldn’t have vanished. Maybe I could have protected you. I could have helped you fight off the monsters. But I wasn’t there. I… I’m so sorry.”  
You hesitate for a moment before hugging her again. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault,” you whisper.  
Joey wraps her arms around Roxy as well. “I wasn’t thinking when I ran. You couldn’t have done anything. And look! We’re okay now.”  
Rose completes the hug.  
Wiping her eyes, Roxy pulls herself free and stands up. She opens her door. “Come on, you two. Let me show you around.”  
You take her left hand as Joey takes her right hand. She leads you out into the sunlight.  
It’s all okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
